Summer Ice
by Kame-tan
Summary: Ed finds a cool way to beat the summer heat. This is in response to a challenge theretard5892 sent me near the beginning of the summer. rated T for minor cussing.


Kame: this was a challenge from theretard5892 (it was a while ago, so I'm not surprised if you don't remember) to write something about ice and summer…I think.

**Summer Ice**

It was a hot day in Central. Like super hot. It was one of those days so hot that you and some friends sit around and make metaphorical statements to how hot it was.

"It's so hot outside." Furery moaned. Everyone grunted in agreement.

"It's so hot my cigarette can light itself." Havoc complained, wiping sweat off of his brow.

"It's so hot the pavement outside is melting." Falman groaned as he sat by a window, trying to catch a small breeze.

"It's so hot I think _I _will melt." Breda grumbled, sweating like a pig up for slaughter, regardless of the fact that he removed his jacket.

"It's so hot, I think my paperwork will catch on fire." Mustang added, fanning himself with a sheet of said paperwork as he sat back at his desk. He too removed his jacket and was seriously considering taking his shoes off.

"It better not, Sir." Hawkeye warned. She was the only one still in full uniform, although she unbuttoned the jacket for a bit of air. The door crashed open and Edward Elric entered with a gust of hot air.

"Damn heat" was the only thing he grumbled when he entered the office, tossing his jacket on the couch. As hot as it was, the office inhabitants couldn't help but feel bad for Ed; while he wasn't required to wear the hot, wool uniforms (some suspected that it was probably due to his size that he was exempt from this rule), his Automail arm and leg made the heat unbearable. Even as he moved through the office, the others could feel the heat emanating from the hot metal. It didn't help that Ed had a habit of wearing long-sleeves to cover up the Automail. Alphonse was, perhaps, even worse; his whole metal body carried more heat. The only difference was that Al couldn't feel it.

"Here prick" Ed growled as he tossed his report on Mustang's desk. The Colonel waved his hand lazily, signaling that he would read it later.

"Why don't you read it now?!" Ed demanded. "The only thing you're doing is sitting on your ass."

"Fullmetal, get out." The Colonel said simply.

Ed blinked in surprised. This was not the reaction he was expecting. "What?"

"I said get out. You're making it hot. I don't have the energy to deal with your _short_ hot temperature." Mustang droned. "Oh, and you're Automail's bringing in extra heat too."

"You stupid prick! Who are you call-" Ed stopped in midsentence, a look of realization etched on his face. That look was soon replaced by a michevious smile. To Mustang's surprise, he got up and walked out of the office without another word.

"Al, come on!" Ed barked as he strode out the door.

"Oh! Coming Nii-san!" Al chirped. The rest of the office watched feebly.

"I wonder what the Boss is planning?" a curious Havoc wondered.

A moment of silence followed, and then the office was back in its heat-induced stupor. About an hour later, the door bounced open again, this time showing a devilishly happy Ed with two bags of ice in his hand. He ripped open the bags and dumped the ice on the middle of the floor.

"Hey Al, come here, I need the rest!" Ed shouted with glee. Al entered the room, his normally metallic footsteps carrying an extra, rather clunky sound. Ed opened Al's breastplate to reveal more bags of ice. The office watched with interest as Ed and Al dump more ice on the floor, until the pile turned into a small mountain. Ed then clapped his hands and the office was filled with light. Mustang walked out of his office to investigate the source of all of the excitement.

"What is going on-PFFT!"

A snowball flew into Mustang's face.

"There stupid bastard, who's packing the heat now?" Ed gloated.

"Oh, you'll pay for that shrimp!" Mustang smirked, sending a snowball in Ed's direction. Ed ducked and Havoc got hit instead, his cigarette falling to the ground in soggy agony.

"Hey!" Havoc shouted as he made his snowball. In no time, the whole office was engaged in a snowball fight. Soon the snowball fight ended, and everyone was cool, happy, and soaking wet. The heat outside didn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
